One Night Stand
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: Add one break up, lots of liqueur and one extremely hot blond. Subtract common sense and self constraint. Lo and behold, your one night stand is ready for consumption. But what Miku did not expect was the absolute, mind blowing pleasure. And also that the world is a small place after all. [M] for sexual content.


**Author's Note- Lemon Alert. Also, there is no romance. Nada. I was just in the mood for something steamy. And you should know, I haven't actually done it, so this is all just how I think it will be like. Oh, and it hasn't been proof-read.**

* * *

"Damn you Luka. Where have you brought me?"

"To the place where you will get over Kaito."

She still couldn't believe that she was out of her home. She was still feeling like shit. But Luka was a pushy friend. And she did like partying- hard.

So, after three days of consoling and trying to hide ice cream from Miku, she had decided that she needed to let loose. And apparently, so did Miku. She had motivated (AKA forced) Miku into a deep blue halter dress and matching pumps, and taken her to one of her favourite clubs. While by herself Miku would have barely been able go two steps ahead, Luka parted the crowd with easy. It was something she liked to call 'having confidence'. Miku called it being scary and intimidating.

Luka threw her purse on the counter of the bar while Miku meekly slid into a barstool. The bartender quickly reached them, seeing that they were good looking girls probably looking for a fun time. But as soon as he saw who it was, a smirk worked its way up his face.

"I had started to think you had died, Luka. I was getting worried! You know how lonely I get without you, my love"

"Keep your flirting for the other customers Gakupo. You know I will never agree to go on a date with you."

Miku heard the exchange, somewhat amused. So, this was the infamous Gakupo her best friend kept complaining about. She had never heard Luka get so affected by any guy before and had been dying to put a face to the name. Well she was dead now (at least from the inside). So, wish granted.

She was a stranger to Luka's night life, and barely knew anyone her best friend met. While Miku was a stay-at-home and read a book person, Luka was a hardcore clubber. The only reason they were friends (best friends by now) was because they were roommates. The bartender turned to her, and asked, "And who might you be? I haven't seen your face here. Believe me, a beauty such as yourself would have stuck in my mind. But after Luka, of course." As he added the last sentence he glanced at Luka, a smitten expression on his face. Luka simply rolled her eyes at him. "Just take our order, will you? Otherwise I will call Meiko and tell her that you are busy flirting with customers instead of your job." Fear evident on his face, he replied, "Come on Luka, don't get so serious. It was just a bit of fun! What will you ladies have?"

Luka beat Miku to it. "I'll have a whiskey, neat. And now, pay attention. My friend here has come to forget her problems and that is just what she will be doing. So, no matter how many virgin Bloody Mary's she may order, you are only to give her vodka, tequila or something if the kind. Got it?" Her command was acknowledged by Gakupo, and he went for their drinks. Miku was offended. How could Luka just control her life? She was about to voice her opinion, but Luka cut her off.  
"Look Miku, trust me this is what you need. Your girly drinks won't get you anywhere. Sometimes, it is good to just get drunk and have fun. Tell me when was the last time you had fun. And nothing you did with a boyfriend counts. You always end up doing what they like, not what you like." Miku stared at the pinkette, mouth agape. She had no answer.

"I thought so. Actually, have you ever even been single for more than a month?"

She thought about it, she really did. And the answer scared her. "No, I haven't."

"You don't know how to function without a partner. Have you ever had a one night stand?"

With a small voice, she replied, "No."

Just then Gakupo came with their drinks. Miku picked up the tequila glass tentatively, staring at her friend. Luka nodded at her approvingly. For Miku, the glass was the physical representation of her internal conflict. Should she really lose control? A sudden image flashed across her mind, the one she had been desperately trying to forget. Kaito enjoying himself with Gumi the day he had broken it off with her. Something inside her breaking, she downed the glass. She winced as the drink burned down her throat and then banged the glass on the counter. She heard a low whistle from Luka as she ordered Vodka, the liquid courage seeping in her blood. As she gulped down the Vodka like a thirsty man does water, her mind decided something.

Today she was single.

Today she was herself.

Today she would let loose.

She bade Luka goodbye, saying that she was going to get a taxi to their place later. Luka looked at the tiny girl as a parent does his child when they let them go into the world. Then, Miku dived into the dancing crowd, blood pumping to the beat of the music. The liqueur was making its way through her circulatory system, giving her a buzz. Her legs moved on their own to the music. It was just her and the beat, nothing else existed.

Lights flashing, tempo rising, blood pumping. Miku had never felt more alive. Her body moved with a mind of its own. She was free- a bird finally set free from its cage.

She danced till she lost track of the time and still kept dancing. Sometime after her sixth drink, she was approached by a boy to dance with her. Who was she to mind? If he can keep up, then he is most welcome. Miku was surprised by his moves. His dancing was fluid and graceful, not at all what she was expecting out of a man. As the tempo of the song dropped she finally looked up to see his face.

Blond hair loosely tied in a ponytail, with some of the locks adorning his face. His eyes were twin cerulean orbs, so deep that she thought she could lose herself in them. His long eyelashes and his full cupid bow lips gave his face a feminine touch. But instead of being a turn off, it was actually adding to his charm. The smoldering look in his eyes was making burning hot desire run through her. Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe it was him.

She cupped his face and kissed him.

The surprising part was that he kissed her back instantly, his hands on her waist. The kiss was passionate, bordering aggressive. Miku bit his lip lightly, making him part his lips. She slid her tongue inside and started exploring. The taste was predominantly of liqueur, but underneath she tasted something spicy; akin to cinnamon. The taste was heady and she wanted more. Oh, she wanted all.

They broke apart, Miku a little unwillingly. The boy was saying something, but all she understood was 'home'. She assumed he wanted to take her to his place and nodded to him. He grabbed her hand and led her through the dancing bodies, towards the exit. She took the opportunity to examine his physique. He had a muscular back, his sweaty shirt clung to his figure. His shoulder blades were a little prominent and it was clear he worked out. His arms were well build, but not bulky. Just the way she liked it. And she positively drooled at his fine derriere.  
The sane part of her (which was slowly going to sleep with the help of the vodka) wondered- Where had the shy, quiet and laid back girl gone? And who was this loose cannon to have replaced her? But then she caught his eye as he turned to look at her, the lust evident, and she went back to admiring his back.

He hailed for a taxi and shoved her inside it. As soon as he finished telling the driver the address, she occupied his lips again. But this time he was the aggressive one. He licked her lower lip to signal her to open her mouth, which she happily complied with. For some time they were content tasting each other. But before they could get any further, the taxi stopped. They must have reached their destination.

He paid the driver some cash and grabbed her hand to lead her inside, while she followed like a lost sheep, stumbling on her heels. They went inside an elevator and he pressed the button marked 2. But unlike before, neither of them made the first move. There was tension in the air neither wanted to break, so they started at each other. She was enthralled by the intensity of his sapphire eyes, the lust in them obvious. Suddenly he spoke up.

"What's your name?"

His husky voice gave her shivers, which was partially the reason she said what she said after that.  
"I don't tell strangers my name! But, you can call me Ho~ney!" she slurred out. The alcohol had killed her mind to mouth filter apparently.

The elevator dinged and he escorted her out, his hand on the small of her back. He quickly unlocked the first door they encountered. She noted the door had a number 13 on top of it. He ushered her inside and locked the door. Backing her to a wall he cornered her, towering over her.

"Let's see if you are really as sweet as your supposed name claims."

She crashed her lips against his, finesse long forgotten. As his hands roamed about her body, she let a moan out in his mouth. He unzipped her dress and let it fall at her ankles, leaving her in only her lingerie. Kicking off her heels and dress, she jumped on him and wrapped her legs around her waist. She could feel her almost naked skin against the fabric of his shirt, the delicious friction just increasing her want. With one hand grabbing her calf and the other on her back, he carried her to another room without breaking the kiss.

He put her down on a bed and proceeded to remove his shirt. She stared at his naked chest, taking him in. Oh, he was delectable.

Before she knew what was happening, he was on top of her. His hands in her hair, his lips over her's. Not even in her wildest dreams could she have conjured up such a scenario.

Because for her, lovemaking had always been soft and sweet. A show of romance. This passion fueled frenzy was something new. Her first encounter with raw, untamed desire.

He shifted his hands to her front, gently kneading one of her breasts. Her already sensitive body reacted to the touch instantly, and a moan left her. With a single move, he unclasped her bra and threw it behind him. For a moment he stared at her, then dived for a taste. His mouth enveloped the tip of one of the mounds while the he continued kneading the other. The double assault was almost too much for her, and her body demanded release. Just when she couldn't take it anymore, he stopped and left the bed.

She stared at him, accusingly. How dare he stop when she was near? So close to heaven?

"Your pretty little body is taking all my self control, you know. I need some relieving too." he explained. But she was still confused. So, he gestured to himself- down below.  
She saw his pant and notices it's unusual shape. As she understood what it is, a blush creeped up her face.

She knew what he wanted her to do.

She sat up and came in level with his waist. Her hands reached up to his chest and slowly start their trail south. But her eyes didn't leave his. Her hands pulled down the pants and his boxers in one swift move, and his erection sprung free. She looked at it, fascinated. It was hard with blood flowing through it. As her fingers clasped his considerable length, his breath hitched. Her normal self would have never even reached this far, but her drunk self wanted more. She brought her lips to the tip and slowly let her tongue run up and down. His eyes fluttered close, pleasure evident on his face. She felt powerful, in control. With a flick of her tongue, he was unravelling around her.  
Kaito never let her experience such power. When she was with him, he had all the control.

Encasing the tip in her mouth, she she let his length slide into her mouth. As he hit the back of her throat his hand rested on her head. His legs were shaking; his breathing ragged. After a few minutes of this, she let him go. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her up; his lips claimed her mouth. One hand slid down her back and went inside her. She whimpered, her core slick and wet with desire. He let her down on the bed and pulled down the last article of clothing separating them. With a preoccupied mind, he threw them on the floor and continued his assault on her. Now she was the whimpering mess, and he the powerful one.

So she decided to end her misery. Her voice sultry, she said "Please, just take me." She thanked the heavens as he complied to her will and entered her. Her body tightened deliciously around him and she heard a soft moan from him. He slowly took himself out and started entering her again. The slow, torturous motion was just making her more and more frustrated. So she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed him inside herself. Sensing her want, he doubled his pace. The effect was instantaneous. Pleasure rolled over her in waves, taking her higher still.

Skin against skin, ragged breathing. This was a new experience for her, one she relished with a passion. Their rhythmic dance escalated quickly and before she knew it she reached the peak. Both of them simultaneously screamed out their release, and he collapsed on top of her. She fell asleep instantly, the physical exertion and the drinking finally taking it's toll.

* * *

Miku woke to a piercing and shrill scream. Her eyes flew open, and instantly shut again. The sunlight was blinding her, and her head was throbbing. The shriek was not helping.

"Leeeeeeeen! What are you doing!? And who is that?!"

"Do you have no sense of privacy Rin?! Get out!"

She heard a door slam shut and a hand shaking her shoulder roughly. She moaned and opened her eyes, this time slowly. An angelic face with blond hair and a frown came into her view.

"I am sorry about that, my sister has a loose screw. And a lack of common courtesy."

His voice was also angelic and soothing. For two whole minutes, she just sat there in the bed peacefully, waiting for the world to stop spinning. Soon, a question formed in her head- where am I?

She looked around and saw a room with white and brown walls. Not her room. She looked down and saw off white satin sheets. Not her sheets.

She looked up and saw the angelic man grabbing clothes from the closest and pulling them on his body. She looked at herself and noticed that she wasn't wearing any clothes. She saw a bra lying on the floor. It looked familiar.

Bam.

Reason hit her like a wall. A really, really hard brick wall. As her head pounded, she wrapped the sheet around herself and got out of the bed to retrieve her clothes. Her brain was still trying to put two and two together, and it decided the best course of action was to get clothed before attempting anything else. So, she stared put on her yesterday's clothes.

"Um, hey."

She paused and looked up to him. He was fully clothed by now.

"Hi." Her voice was an octave lower than usual, and her throat felt sore. Suddenly, she remembered lots of high pitched screaming and moaning.

"So, um, my sister came to visit me. Didn't expect her, you know? Just popped up. And she has seen you and will interrogate you. Probably. Okay, definitely."

His sister? She didn't even know him.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Good questions brain.

"You don't remember? You are in my house. And I met you yesterday, at the club. Then we came here..."

And she was hit by another wall. As her headache upped it's intensity, she remembered everything.

The party lights, cupid lips and vodka. Lots of vodka.

"I slept with you."

"Yeah, you did."

Okay, so she slept with him. She needed to reach her own bed before she had a mental breakdown. Or worse. But for now, she has to be in control.

"So, like I was telling you. My sister has seen us. You will be cornered by her."

"Can't I just leave?"

He looked shocked. Had she said something wrong? She voiced her question.

"No, you didn't say anything wrong. It's just, usually girls want to stay over for breakfast. Not being arrogant or anything, but I AM good looking. They hover in hopes of setting up a date for the future."

He lost her at breakfast. God, she needed to eat.

"Um, if it's all the same to you, I would just like to go. I have things to do."

Yeah, pancakes to eat. Delicious pancakes made by Luka.

"Oh, okay. I'll manage my sister. You need a taxi?" He sounded hurt. She said she would get one herself.

"You sure you don't want some coffee?" She was sure.

Escorted by the man she had slept with, she went to the elevator in the apartment. She caught a glimpse of his sister, who looked like a clone of him, ogling at the pair of them. As they stood their waiting, she felt a little uncomfortable. She had never slept with anyone just for the sake of sex and didn't know what the situation called for. Should she ask his name? Ask if he enjoyed it? Enquire whether he wants to see her sometime soon? He broke the awkward silence.

"So, um, what's your name?"

"What's yours?"

"Me? I am Len Kagamine."

Hisname rung a bell in her mind. And suddenly, she knew who he was. And she had never been more thankful he didn't know her name. Just to be sure, she asked.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I am a blogger. Why?"

"No reason, I was just curious."

The elevator dinged and she got into it.

"You were a good first one night stand Len."

He stared at her. Just as the door was closing, he asked again.

"You know, I never caught your name."

"I never told you. Goodbye."

* * *

As she left the elevator, she realised that he had wanted her to stay. That is why he asked her for coffee.

After getting into a taxi, she called Luka.

"Hey Miku! I was getting worried! Are you okay?!"

"Relax Luka, I am fine. I am on my way home. Hey, remember Len Kagamine?"

"That guy you won against in the blog poll right? You had more readers than him."

"Yeah, him."

"What about him? Last I remember, he was really sore about it."

"Well, let's just say he got back at me, for I am sore all over. And he was right, he does have more talented fingers than I do." Her head pounded again as sunlight her her eyes directly. "Luka, keep a box of aspirin ready. I'll need it."


End file.
